There's a Reason for Everything
by carlisleXcullen
Summary: This is a story about Humans and Vampires. Specifically the Cullens. All of them. Vampires AND Humans. In one family. Set after the Wedding. Confused? Just remember that there's a reason for everything.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I wish….I unfortunately do not own any of the Twilight books. I am just using these characters. I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns all. **

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first FanFiction story and I don't know if it will be good or not. I hope so. Please review and any advice you have, please share! Enjoy!**

* * *

**There's a Reason for Everything**

**Preface**

"'_Don't you see Bella?' Her voice was suddenly more passionate than before, even while she'd told her unhappy story. 'You already have _everything_. You have a whole life ahead of you-everything I want. And you're going to just _throw it away_. Can't you see that I'd trade everything I have to be you? You have the choice that I didn't have and you're choosing _wrong_!'" _

_I flinched back from her fierce expression. I realized my mouth had fallen open and I snapped it shut._

_She stared at me for a long moment and, slowly, the fervor in her eyes dimmed. Abruptly, she was abashed._

'_And I was so sure that I could do this calmly.' She shook her head, seeming a little dazed by the flood of emotion. 'It's just that it's harder now that it was then, when it was no more than vanity.'_

_She stared at the moon in silence. It was a few moments before I was brave enough to break into her reverie. _

'_Would you like me better if I stayed human?'_

_She turned back to me, her lips twitching into a hint of a smile. 'Maybe.'"_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was from page 166, of Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer. I will post the first chapter here in a few minutes. You don't have to review on this chapter but please do on the next one!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only wish….I unfortunately do not own any of the Twilight books. I am just using these characters. I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns all. **

**A/N: Okay, this one you can review! Thanks guys!**

* * *

**There's a Reason for Everything**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

I was screaming and thrashing against the ropes and chains that were restraining me against the king sized, pillow infested bed.

"Edward!" I screamed. The fire inside me was raging out of control and I needed his help.

"Edward, put out the fire! Make it stop!" I screamed again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry, Bella," Edward grabbed my hand, rubbing circles by the bottom of my thumb. He never once left my side during the whole transformation.

The minutes turned into hours and the hours into days. Time seemed to go on until I thought the fire would engulf my body and I would never wake up.

Finally, after so long, the pain started to fade from my finger tips. The pain was slowly receding up my arms and legs to my core. Once the fire was gone, all that was there was a dull throb. It was manageable, although I didn't open my eyes just yet.

I heard what sounded to be an angel calling my name, telling me to open my eyes.

I was thinking about how clear his voice was. It was beautiful. I just had to open my eyes to make sure it really was Edward calling my name.

My eyes flickered open to see my family surrounding my bed. Everyone was there with concerned, and in Alice's case, ecstatic, faces looking at me. With my new senses, they were all normal looking, not so much as beautiful as they would be to humans, but still gorgeous looking.

I could hear everything, too. My hearing was amazing, a thousand times better. I could hear every breath they took, every bird chirping out in the forest.

And then I saw Edward.

He was lying next to me on the bed. His hair was the most beautiful color and his eyes were a mix of topaz and red from when he had bit me. He jaw was a little more squared and his features were shaper.

"Bella," He said gently, trying not to scare me, I guess. "How do you feel?"

"I feel…thirsty actually," I said, realizing for the first time how dry my mouth and lips really were. I tried to wet my lips with my tongue, but my mouth was so dry that it didn't do anything.

"I'm really thirsty," I said again, trying to get the point across.

"We just brought a deer home, not even an hour ago. We were out hunting. It's in the backyard, near the edge of the forest," Esme said in a gentle, motherly tone. It was very welcoming.

"Okay then, lets go," I said, wanting to rid my throat of the achy dryness.

Everyone went down as Edward and I were getting off of the bed. I saw Edward get off the bed smoothly; it looked like he was gliding. I wanted to try it, too. I went to get off of the bed and my foot got stuck on the covers.

There's the typical Bella for you.

I braced myself waiting for the impact of the floor, but it never came. Instead, I looked up to see Edward holding me with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Isabella Marie _Cullen_, did you just fall out of the bed?" Edward asked in a serious voice with amusement plastered all over his face. I heard everyone laugh downstairs, Emmett's laugh being the loudest of course.

"Not_ technically_. My foot just got caught and I simply…Well, yeah, I fell out of bed," I admitted.

We walked out of our room and Edward dashed down the stairs.

"Come on Bella, all you have to do is run. You won't fall," Edward said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Edward, I just fell out of the bed. And I'm a vampire. I think I'll walk down the stairs this time," I said. I was still confused on why that had happened.

He dashed up the stairs again and grabbed my hand. We were walking down the stairs and when we hit the last step, four things happened at once.

One, I sneezed; two, I missed the bottom step; three, I found myself on the ground; and four, I looked up to see six pairs of topaz and one pair of orangey topaz eyes looking at me in amazement. They were looking at me like I had three heads or something.

"Bella, did you just sneeze and then slip?" Carlisle asked me in a dumbstruck, awed sort of way.

"Well, it looks like it. Why else would I be sitting on the ground?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Um, Bella, vampires can _not_ sneeze."

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REWIEW!! Please?**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only wish…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…………………………unfortunately.**

**A/N: I'm realllly sorry I haven't updated. My internet's been down. Enjoy! **

**There's a Reason for Everything**

_One, I sneezed; two, I missed the bottom step; three, I found myself on the ground; and four, I looked up to see six pairs of topaz and one pair of orangey topaz eyes looking at me in amazement. They were looking at me like I had three heads or something._

"_Bella, did you just sneeze and then slip?" Carlisle asked me in a dumbstruck, awed sort of way._

"_Well, it looks like it. Why else would I be sitting on the ground?" I asked a little annoyed._

"_Um, Bella, vampires can _not _sneeze."_

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

We all went to sit in the living room. Edward and I took the couch along with Alice, Jasper, and Esme while Rose and Emmett took the love seat. Carlisle stood; he was the one doing the critical thinking, and a really annoying tapping with a pen from his office.

"Bella, besides the clumsiness and the sneezing, do you have any, well, not normal vampire feelings? Are you hungry? Do you have any cravings? Are you cold? Do you—" Carlisle started. I cut him off.

"Actually, I'm not thirsty anymore," I said. My mouth was all of a sudden, well, normal.

"Can you smell the dear out side?" Carlisle wondered.

"Is that what that is? It smells awful. Maybe that's why I'm not thirsty." The smell was pretty bad.

"Well it _is_ a dead deer. It's been like that for a while now," Rosalie told me.

Carlisle looked deep in thought. Everyone else looked confused. What could I say? The odor was causing me to feel very nauseous

Wait. Vampires can't get nauseated, can they? No, there's nothing to be nauseated.

"Carlisle, I feel nauseated," I half-groaned. I put my head on Edward's shoulder.

"I don't think a deer that's only been dead for an hour should be making you nauseous. Even with our heightened senses, it doesn't make sense. No one else feels sick, do they?" Carlisle questioned.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Let's go over Bella's symptoms," Carlisle continued. "Let's see…nausea, sneezing, and clumsiness. Don't give me that look, Edward, vampires aren't clumsy. Anyone have any ideas what could do this to a vampire?" Carlisle asked. The question was directed to no one in particular.

"She's finally cracked!"

"She has the flu!"

"She's got post-traumatic stress!"

"She's weird!"

All of those 'ideas' were being shouted at the same time and they were making my head hurt. That was my last thought before everything went black.

**APOV**

"She's finally cracked!"

"She has the flu!"

"She's got post-traumatic stress!"

"She's weird!"

Bella's head shot up off of Edward's shoulder. The expression on her face was a mix between shock and confusion. I guessed it was probably directed toward Emmett. After all he was the one to say 'She's weird'.

And then she just _passed out._ She fell onto me, but I quickly got up so we could lay her down on the couch.

"What just happened? Did she just pass out?" Jasper asked in amazement.

"Carlisle, what is happening to Bella?!" Edward half screamed to him.

"Edward, calm down! Jasper," Carlisle sent Jasper an irritated look. A wave of calmness washed over us all.

That's when the weirdest vision I have ever had, swept over me, and I collapsed.

**EPOV**

_All of us are in the living room and by the looks of outside, it's almost twilight. I glanced at the coffee table and the paper said that it was August 23, two days from now. I waited. 'I don't see why this vision is so important' I thought sarcastically. Pretty much all of Alice's visions are important. We were all just sitting there talking about…our future lives as humans? 'Whoa,' I thought. 'That is beyond impossible.' I took a closer look at everyone. We were all human. _

"Ah! But that's impossible!" I was so confused.

"Edward, what did Alice see? You need to tell us." Carlisle said.

"It was us, Carlisle. _Us_! In two days, we're going to be…all of us…we're going to be human." I could barley muster up courage to whisper my sudden discovery.

Everyone, who was still conscious, looked around at each other with wide eyes.

Alice was lying down on the love seat, while Jasper was trying to get her to wake up. Bella was lying down on the couch, and I was holding her hand. All of us were so worried. Vampires can't pass out, so why were two out?

Everyone's thoughts were crazy, so I didn't bother to listen. I was too worried about Bella…and Alice. And then, as if they day couldn't get any weirder, I heard two different heartbeats. They were coming from inside of this room.

"Jazz?" I saw Alice look up at Jasper and try to sit up.

"Edward?" Bella looked up at me with fear in her brown eyes as she, too, tried to sit up.

The heartbeats were coming from them.

**R&R!!**

carlisleXcullen


	4. Chapter 3

There's a Reason for Everything

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

**There's a Reason for Everything**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Something was wrong. Very wrong. I needed to breathe.

"Edward? Edward, what happened? I need to breathe!" I started to hyperventilate with my newfound need.

"Calm down, Bella. It's okay. Oh, my God Bella, you have brown eyes." Edward looked like he was going into shock…or be sick.

"Bella?" Alice came over to me, curiosity shining in her deep blue eyes.

"Alice, what happened? My head started to hurt and then I passed out, wake up as a human, and find my sister is also human." I looked around at everyone. "No one else pass out**,**" I told them. Emmett actually started laughing. Rosalie slapped him on the head.

"It's not funny, Emmett Cullen." Rose scolded.

"Sorry Rosie," Emmett looked down and looked like a toddler in trouble. Rosalie smiled victoriously. I saw Edward glance nervously at Alice.

"Alice, I can't believe it, but your vision might actually be happening**!** Can you see anything else?" Edward asked, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Besides the fact that I'm hum-"Alice started. Her eyes glazed over and she was apparently having a vision. She snapped back into reality a moment later.

"Emmett, that's not funny." Alice said, obviously annoyed**. **Everyone looked a bit confused except for Emmett, who was wearing a cheeky grin on his face."Mr. Smarty-Pants over there decided to go hunting, now." Alice explained. Rose smacked him on the head again.

"Sorry! I just wanted to know if she still had her vision." Emmett said.

"So now that it's figured out that you _can_ see things, do you see anything?" Edward snapped.

"Probably, but I don't want to because Mister Grumpy is getting on my nerves! By the way**,** Carlisle, can you turn on the AC? It's really hot in here." Alice asked.

Carlisle went to go adjust the rarely used thermostat.

Wow. I was sweating. It _was_ hot in here.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down. "Alice," he said under his breath, so low I could barley hear him.

"Why don't we all just go sit at the table to talk things over like the grown adults we are**,**" Esme said**,** mainly directed to Emmett and Alice. We all walked in and sat down. Carlisle was at the head of the table with Esme on his right followed by Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, me, and then Edward.

As soon as Alice's little butt was in her chair, she started firing questions at me.

"Wow**!** Bella, how do humans _see_? It's so dark and blurry. I can't hear anything either. I don't hear anything coming from woods**. **Argh! And what's wrong with my stomach?!" She started poking it. It was growling.

"Alice, that means you're hungry." I explained. Her eyes showed nothing but fear.

"You mean I have to eat**…**" She looked over both her shoulders like a child looking for an adult after they just did something bad. "_Human food?" _I giggled. She was hilarious even when she wasn't trying to be.

"Yes**. **Human food. It's actually not that bad. You might like it." I encouraged. I looked into her eyes and immediately felt bad. She looked like she was going to start crying.

"Carlisle? Would it be alright if we ordered pizza?" Esme asked. Carlisle nodded.

"What kinds of toppings do you like Bella?" Esme asked me.

"Cheese." It was simple and tasty.

"Alice, is there anything you would like to try?" Esme looked at Alice with pure love written over her face.

"Sausage," she said**, **making it sound more like a question than an actual statement.

"Alright**.** I'll go order it**.** I'll be right back**." **Esme left the room to go order our pizzas**.** As soon as she left, even I, the human, was sure I could hear the crickets outdoors.

And then Rose spoke so softly, I'm not sure if it was just Carlisle who was supposed to hear.

"If they really are human, Carlisle, does that mean they'll be able to…to have children?" She glanced nervously around the room. Carlisle sat silently for a while until he cleared his throat and began to speak. He spoke a little louder than Rosalie had**. **

"There are two different possible theories I have thought up in the past ten minutes that could possibly happen. I'm only making an educated guess, so keep that in mind. Either they will not be able to have children because they haven't menstruated in, Alice's case, years. Another theory is that multiple children produced from the eggs that have just been sitting there. But again, these are just theories. And besides**, **we still don't know how they are human." Carlisle watched Rosalie's reactions as he spoke. She looked appalled, upset, shocked, and angry at the same time.

Rose looked over at me. She had a calculated expression on her face as if she was solving a very hard math problem in her head. Realization finally struck her features before she started talking.

"Bella, do you remember that time you were kidnapped by Alice and I talked to you?" I nodded slowly. She almost looked like Alice getting ready to go shopping, ecstatic.

"I told you about my history and then I lost it and told you that you were throwing your life away. You asked me if I would like you better if you stayed human. I said maybe."

Yep, she was defiantly Alice shopping.

"It's INDECISION!" She screamed. "Confusion, if you will. Human or Vampire? Mother or Father? Edward or Jacob? Stay or Go? Your power kicked in involuntarily when everyone said something at once. You used it on Alice. She was confused by her vision, so it worked on her, too!"

It was completely silent again, except for a different reason. Everyone was in shock.

"Ha," she said. "I'm smart." She smiled maliciously.

The doorbell rang. The pizza was here.

"We will discuss this issue farther, as soon as you both are finished eating your pizza." Carlisle informed us. He got up from the table to go pay the delivery man.

A minute later, he walked back into the room with one box of pizza.

"I had them put it as half cheese and half pepperoni since I know you wouldn't be able to eat a whole pizza." Esme explained.

I, of course, knew how to eat food. Alice, on the other hand, was just staring at the box as if she were to move, it would kill her. I'm pretty sure that might have been the expression on my face when I found out that Victoria was manipulating Alice's vision, on graduation day. I looked again.

Yep, same expression.

**Review, Review, Review!!** **please?**

**carlisleXcullen**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I really doubt I'm Stephenie Meyer. My stories aren't as good as hers. SM owns all. **

**A/N: I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for not posting sooner. I've been very busy with school and family and I promise I'll try harder. Thanks for sticking with me! **

* * *

**There's a Reason for Everything**

**Chapter 4**

_**Last time:**_

_The doorbell rang. The pizza was here._

"_We will discuss this issue farther, as soon as you both are finished eating your pizza." Carlisle informed us. He got up from the table to go pay the delivery man._

_A minute later, he walked back into the room with one box of pizza._

"_I had them put it as half cheese and half pepperoni since I know you wouldn't be able to eat a whole pizza." Esme explained._

_I, of course, knew how to eat food. Alice, on the other hand, was just staring at the box as if she were to move, it would kill her. I'm pretty sure that might have been the expression on my face when I found out that Victoria was manipulating Alice's vision, on graduation day. I looked again._

_Yep, same expression._

**BPOV**

After Alice finished her pizza, which didn't take very long because once we finally got her to take a bite she devoured it…and three other pieces of pizza, Carlisle decided to talk to us about our…um…situation.

Carlisle looked straight at me. "So as Rosalie said earlier, she thought that your power was indecision. I think what she was trying to say was that, Bella, when you were a human you had to make many life changing decisions. That is the reason why you chose Edward over Jacob. That was a painful choice for you because you love them both. The most difficult decision you had to make was if you truly wanted to become a vampire. You made these choices, but subconsciously you weren't sure. There was always a part of you that was wondering if you made the right choice. But before you made your decision you were confused."

He paused while I absorbed it all in. Then he continued and left everyone utterly confused, because they knew it was true.

"I believe that is what happened today. You got confused when everyone shouted out their ideas. Your subconscious took over and controlled what you did, for your power at least."

"So you're saying Bella has the power of changing?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"No, not entirely. Just vampire to human change. Hmm, I wonder." There was a slight pause. "I wonder if you could change a human to a vampire. Reverse the situation. Of course, you would have to control your power, just like everyone else, so it doesn't get to out of hand." Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"Well then, let's get started!" I said as I started to stand up. I had spent enough time human. Edward sent Carlisle a look, but it was gone before I could tell what it was.

"Alright, Love." Edward said, with a hint of sadness in it.

And with those words, that's when my story started to get interesting. Again.

* * *

**Realllly short chapter I know, I'll post again later today, I PROMISE! **

**carlisleXcullen**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm not going to put a disclaimer anymore. I'm not Stephenie Meyer, as you all know. But here's the chapter I promised you! **

**There's a Reason for Everything**

**Chapter 5**

_**Last time:**_

"_So you're saying Bella has the power of changing?" Edward asked in disbelief. _

"_No, not entirely. Just vampire to human change. Hmm, I wonder." There was a slight pause. "I wonder if you could change a human to a vampire. Reverse the situation. Of course, you would have to control your power, just like everyone else, so it doesn't get to out of hand." Carlisle said with a chuckle. _

"_Well then, let's get started!" I said as I started to stand up. I had spent enough time human. Edward sent Carlisle a look, but it was gone before I could tell what it was._

"_Alright, Love." Edward said, with a hint of sadness in it. _

_And with those words, that's when my story started to get interesting. Again. _

**BPOV**

Two days passed and I finally understood my power.

As long as I could control it, I could change my entire family, at different times, between humans and vampires. It was easier to change myself, because it was more focused on me. When I changed the rest of my family, it took a little bit more concentration.

I started with Alice, seeing if I could change her back into a vampire. It took about an hour before I could do it nicely.

My power was amazing, if I do say so myself. I could change any of us from a vampire to a human, painlessly. It took about two and a half minutes and you could watch them change before your very eyes. Although, they need to hunt at least a few days before so they could have blood in their system.

As Alice changed from a human to a vampire, you could watch her features change, her skin get paler, and hear her heartbeat stop, just like if she was changing her first time, but without pain this time. When they go through the process, they're passed out so their body can undergo the changes they need.

As I became more practiced with my power, we started to learn about it.

When you're a vampire, you're a vampire. When you're human, you're a human. Vampires can't get hurt; they would be them normal selves. When they turn human, anything could happen. They could get sick, hurt, cut, anything. With the pregnancy issue, Carlisle wanted to do an experiment.

We were all gathered at the dining room table, sitting there, all of us human, absolutely beaming. Carlisle silenced everyone and began talking.

"It is hard to believe, as we all sit at this table 100% human, that we would ever get this chance. As you were changed into a vampire, you realized that you lost hope of ever having a normal life or becoming parents. Bella has brought that fantasy into perspective. I'm not sure about pregnancy, but that's why I called this meeting. I want to do a little experiment." He paused, letting everyone think about it.

"Now, if we try this, and it _does _work, we have to think about what it would do to that child's life. We would have to change them, unless…I don't want to think it." He looked pained, but continued.

"Unless, that child's parents decide to remain human for the rest of their lives. That would mean, if everyone else changes back, they would not be able to let their children know about everyone else. It's either that, or we let the Volturi decide." I shuddered.

"So, as this meeting was called for, let's take a vote. How many of you would like to try and live a human life, as a family?" Carlisle started on his right, with Edward.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"Alice?"

"Yes!"

"Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Emmet?"

"Yes!"

"Rosalie?"

"Yes."

"And, Esme?"

"Yes, of course."

"It's settled, then, with a unanimous vote. We'll give the human life a chance. Is anyone strongly opposed to returning into a vampire?" Carlisle looked around the room. Rosalie looked like she was going to start crying, a mix of joy and sadness. I felt horrible.

Why did my power have to be the one to hurt people and taunt them with what they want most?

I looked at Emmett and Rosalie. He was hugging her and whispering to her. He took her hand and they went to sit in the living room. Jasper and Alice went upstairs to their room to be alone. Carlisle and Esme went into Carlisle's study together.

I looked up at Edward with tears in my eyes.

"Bella? What's wrong, my Love?" He said gently. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green. They were so deep; I never thought eyes could be such a color. They were a dark emerald green. It looked much different. I was used to the warm honey colored eyes. It didn't matter. No matter what color, they would always be part of the most beautiful thing in my life.

When I didn't respond to his question, he took my hand and led me outside to the warmth of the sun.

We didn't live in Forks anymore; we moved before I was changed. The Cullen's faked my death and we moved to Elkins, West Virginia. It's on the top ten cities for clouds and on the opposite side of the US. We all thought it would be a good city. Today was one of those rare sunny days.

He sat down with me on one of the nice benches we had here. This was a previous Cullen house, when it was just Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. It was beautiful and reminded me much of the house that was in Forks.

"Bella, please talk to me. Why are you upset?" He looked hurt.

"Because, yeah, my power is great, but it's taunting Rosalie, Esme, all of us with what we want most. What if this doesn't work? We'll just be human and won't have children. It's like the fine print in a great deal. Look, you can have this, but oh darn, you don't really get it." I was in tears by the time I finished telling him. He sighed.

"Please don't feel bad about this. As Carlisle warned us, it could work and it could not. You have to stay open minded. Now, did you want to try? It doesn't have to be tonight, but we should do it soon so we don't spend to much time as humans." He laughed. It sounded beautiful.

"That sounds so weird. I never thought I would be sitting here, with the woman I love, as human beings. Talking about a family! One hundred and ten years after I was born." He shook his head.

"Edward, if we _do _end up getting pregnant, well, um, can we name him Edward Jr.?" I asked, nervously, staring at the ground. After he didn't answer, I looked up. His face was red and he was trying with all of his might not to laugh. I guess the confused look on my face set him off. He started laughing so much that I started laughing. By the time we were done, I had tears in my eyes…again, but from laughing this time. As soon as Edward caught his breath, he spoke.

"Of course we can. But if it's a girl I think we should name her Elizabeth Renée. After both of our mothers. Hmm." He looked deep in thought. "What would you think about Edward Carlisle if it's a boy?" He asked after a moment. I gasped.

"That's perfect! We shouldn't let anyone else hear us. They might hear our ideas!" I whispered playfully to him. I nudged his shoulder and shushed him. He laughed quietly.

"I'm sorry, Love." He said, playing along. I laughed at normal volume again.

"Alright, let's go see what everyone else is up to," I suggested. He grabbed my hand and we walked inside. We looked around, surprised. No one was on the first level. We quietly went up the stairs and heard people, um, having fun in every room.

"Oh my good God, get out of the house." Edward said to me in a tone he hasn't used very much. It was a mix between being scared out of his mind and humor. His eyes got all wide and turned me around and I nearly fell down all of the stairs. We got out of the house, climbed in his car, and he started driving like a maniac.

"Edward, calm down! It's not like you haven't heard everyone at it before." I pointed out.

"Yes, my dear Bella, but not all at the same time! And besides, I don't think you want to want to be in the house with them. If we were planning on doing that, and I'm pretty sure we were, let's go somewhere more private."

We were both laughing hysterically. As soon as Edward caught his breath and calmed down, he got serious again.

"So, what should I spoil my precious Isabella with today?" He said in a mischievous tone, glancing over to see my reaction. All I did was groan. The day ahead was going to be wonderful, I thought sarcastically. It was only 2 in the afternoon and I wondered how long we were going to be out.

By the time we were heading home, it was 8 o'clock at night I was thoroughly exhausted. My feet hurt from all the walking and I was tired from all the 'power practicing' from earlier, that felt like years ago.

Edward took me to nearly every store in the mall at bought me so much _junk _that I just had no idea what to do with. He insisted that he never got to buy me anything and that this was a 'special occasion'. I grudgingly went along with his plea; just because he was looking at me and released the full force of his eyes on me. Apparently, his eyes did not need to be golden to take my breath away.

When we finally made it home, he just left all of the stuff in the car, picked me up bridal style, and we just walked through the door. It looked like everyone was having a slumber party. There were pillows and blankets in the living room and the whole house was completely dark, with the exception of the television. Everyone was in their pajamas, eating popcorn watching a movie. It looked like it was… Finding Nemo? I think Emmett must have picked that out. Or Alice. Not quite sure…

It's not like I cared, either. With the look in Edward's eyes, I think he had more than just a Disney movie picked out for us tonight.

* * *

**R&R!!! Because I made it extra long for you. I might keep them this long.. Hmm. What do you think?**

**carlisleXcullen**


End file.
